Slide fasteners such as zippers and zip-lock type structures are widely used on a variety of articles including clothing, luggage and other containers. The typical slide fastener includes a pull attached to the sliding portion of the fastener to allow a user to move the sliding portion as needed to open or close an article.
For example, a typical zipper includes an elongate set of zipper teeth attached to the article adjacent to an opening in the article. A zipper slide travels along the zipper teeth to operably engage or disengage the zipper teeth depending on the direction of travel of the zipper slide. Namely, when the zipper slide is moved in a first direction along the zipper teeth, adjacent zipper teeth on opposite ends of the opening join together to essentially close the opening. The zipper slide disengages the adjacent zipper teeth when moved in a direction opposite from the first direction, thereby allowing access to the opening.
A conventional pull in a zipper is usually a short piece of metal or the like that is pivotally secured at one end to the zipper slide. A user grasps the opposite free end of the conventional pull and urges the zipper slide in the desired direction, thereby either opening or closing the zipper as desired.
Conventional slide fasteners and their pulls have been in loyal service since the 1800's; however, they still have several drawbacks. For example, slider pulls tend to move or flop around during use of the article to which the slider fastener is attached. In some situations, like when an athlete is wearing the article containing the slide faster during an athletic activity, this movement can distract the athlete or even compromise his or her performance.
Also, physically challenged individuals can have difficulty grasping and maintaining hold of a conventional pull. Similarly, people wearing outdoor gear including gloves or mittens often have trouble grasping a conventional zipper pull. Accordingly, they usually must remove their gloves or mittens to open or close a zipper. Such removal of protective gear is undesirable under some conditions such as when the zipper is on a backpack of a hiker, skier or snowboarder being used outside in inclement weather.
The engaging structures of a slide fastener, such as the teeth in a zipper, must remain free of obstructions during opening and closing of the slide fastener. Accordingly, most engaging structures on a slide fastener are exposed to an exterior surface of the article. Such exposure is often not aesthetically pleasing, and can lead to damage of these structures, particularly when the slide fastener is being used on an article intended for outdoor, rugged use.
Efforts have been made to improve the aesthetics of these structures. For example, a flap of material that usually extends from one or both sides of the article over the engaging structures is known. This flap of materials is particularly common in articles of apparel, such as in the fly on a pair of pants. While this flap tends to hide the engaging structures of the slide fastener, it also frequently becomes entangled in them. Moreover, these types of flaps tend to cover the slider pull, thereby further compromising a wearer's ability to easily grasp the pull.
In addition, conventional slider pulls do not effectively serve as a storage device for other gear or the like.